


Gay Ass Cats

by Mehhh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat cafe AU, M/M, fjk, fucking gay ass cats, quite literally cat cafe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehhh/pseuds/Mehhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Allura owns a cat cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Ass Cats

“You should’ve seen how smug he friggin looked, schmoozing up to the professor I’ve been trying to schmooze up too.He does not have the right to saunter in class all smug and then show me up! On his first goddamn day of class too. Where the fuck did he even come from anyways? With his stupid, soft looking mullet and disgustingly pretty eyes.” Lance slammed his fist on the counter, nearly knocking over his milkshake. 

“Uhhh, Lance?” Hunk said from the other side of the counter. When Lance looked up at his friend, Hunk was pointing towards the door. Lance swirled in his seat, turning his eyes towards the very person he was complaining about.

“Keith.” He grounded out from his teeth, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks. Keith stood at the front doors. He was looking around the cafe, a cat carrier in his hands. He looked around confused until his eyes landed on Lance. He squinted his eyes as he crossed the room over to Lance.

“You’re.... You’re Lance right? The one from my class today?” He seemed out of place in the shop, fidgeting a little too much.

“I don-” Before he could finish talking he felt an elbow hit his gut and a slap to the back of his head. 

“Yes this is Lance. Lance Sanchez. And I am Pidge Gunderson, this moron’s friend.” Pidge, who was sitting on the stool next to Lance, said as she held out her hand to Keith.Keith looked down at the hand with confusion for a second before shaking it back.

“I’m Keith Lee. I uh. Well I heard that this was a at cafe where you could leave your cat for the day.” He nodded his head in the direction of his cat carrier.

“And that’s where I come in.” Hunk said from behind Lance and Pidge. “I’m Hunk Kealoha.I’m one of the chefs here. Lemme just go get Allura. She’s the businessman.” Hunk nodded before walking past the swinging doors behind him. As he left, the attention was swung back towards Keith.

“So Lance tells me you’re new to our university. Biochemistry major just like Lance, right?” Pidge leaned forward in her chair, holding her hand tight over Lance’s mouth. 

 

Uh, yeah. I just moved here from further south. And yeah biochemistry. I heard this place had a really great program.” 

“And why exactly did you move here?” Lance asked as he pushed away Pidge’s hand. 

“Reasons that really aren’t yours to hear.” Keith said defensively, glaring at Lance. 

“Oh, so we have to be friendship level 5 to hear your background story. Because let me tell you, you sir are now my revival.” Lance stood, pushing away Pidge’s flailing hands.

“Wait what are you talking about?” Keith leaned forward, scowl on his face.

“Lance stop scaring my customers already or I will have to kick you out.” Allura said as she walked into the cafe from the back. She crossed the counter and stopped in front of Keith, a warm smile on her face. “Hello, I’m Allura. I run this cafe. I heard you have a cat for me.”

“Uh, I’m Keith. And not for you. Just. Well my cat gets lonely easily and I wanted to make sure she had someplace to stay when I couldn’t be with her.” He lifted up his cat carrier to show Allura the bright orange and white tabby inside. 

“Oh my, isn’t she a beautiful cat. Come come, let’s see how she is inside the cat pen.” She led Keith towards a large pen covering half the cafe. Lance and Pidge followed a few steps behind them.

“I cannot believe this guy. Bringing his friggin cat over to flirt with Allura like that.” Lance grumbled to Pidge. He didn’t want to admit he was pouting, but it was obvious he was pouting.

“I don’t think he brought his cat over just to flirt with Allura. I don’t think he’s even the type to flirt with someone like Allura.” Pidge said as she rolled her eyes at Lance.

“What are you saying? Anyone should want to flirt with Allura.”

“Yeah, unless you were like a 6 on the kinsey scale like I’m assuming he is.” 

“What? He is not gay.” Lance looked back at Keith, who was now leaning over the pen. He stared at him, trying to figure out just what Pidge was saying. 

“Well, Have you seen the tight skinny jeans on his ass. Or that cropped motorcycle jacket? Or the fingerless gloves? Fingerless gloves, Lance.” 

Lance looked at Keith for a minute more as Pidge’s words processed in his head. His eyes traveled up Keith’s lean body before popping wide with surprise. “Well damn.” 

“Exactly. Idiot.” Pidge smirked as she pushed passed Lance, knowing she planted the first seeds in his head. Lance took another look at Keith, who was now smiling up at Allura. He felt his head spin and grabbed at his heart. “I’m too bisexual for this shit.” 

He walked over to the pen and the others. Pidge was talking about something.computers, god knows if Lane could even begin to understand girls’s super smart brains. He preferred chemistry for a reason. Instead, he turned his attention to Keith, who was happily watching the cats.

“So, which one is yours?” He asked, trying to push back the rising thoughts of ‘shit he’s cute’ from his head.

“The orange and white tabby right there.” He said pointing towards his cat. “Her name is Red.”

“Huh, funny she’s playing with my cat. The blue-grey one. She’s a Russian Blue. I named her Senorita.” He watched the two cats play with each other. “Hmm. Seems like they really like each other.”

“Yeah. Strange, my cat normally takes a little bit longer to warm up to another cat that much.” The two cats rubbed against each other, taking time to groom one another. 

“It seems as if your two cats are courting each other.” Said a voice behind them. They both screamed in surprise, turning around to see Coran in front of them, a tiny orange kitten sitting on top of his head. 

“What do you mean they’re courting each other?” Lance stuttered out, trying to regain his footing from nearly falling forward.

“Your cats are hella gay for each other.” Pidge said as she picked up her own two cats, a dark gray cat named Rover and a brown tabby named Holt. “Just like you two.”

“PIDGE” Lance lounged at Pidge.This was not going to end up another Maria situation. Pidge has already messed up one too many relationships for him.

“So cats can be gay?” Keith turned to asked Coran, acting as if the situation at hand was totally normal.

“Yes indeed they can be. And it seems like your two cats will make an excellent pairing. Be proud.” Coran patted Keith on the back. “And I am Coran. Top chef at this fine establishment. The little bugger on my head is Altea”

“Nice...nice to meet you?” Keith’s eyebrows were knitted together as he said this, as if he was unsure if he was even meeting a human. 

Before more attention could be drawn towards Keith and his ever growing awkwardness, the chime on the door rang out. Everyone’s heads turned to look at Shiro walking into the cafe. He led a sleek, black cat in front of him on a leash.

“What’s everybody up to?” He asked. Like the ever present father figure he was, he lit up the room with his fatherly presence.

“Oh, we have made a new friend. Shiro meet Keith. Keith meet Shiro.” Allura said as she walked over to Shiro, picking up his cat. “And meet Shiro’s cat, Paladian.” Keith awkwardly raised a hand in a small wave, obviously overwhelmed by all the new people. 

“Nice to meet ya. I’m a manager here at the cafe.” Shiro smiled at Keith. Lance instantly cursed him out in his head, the moment he saw a light blush form on Keith’s face. Of course handsome, manly, strong Shiro gets all the guys. Shiro and Allura walked over to the pen, placing the black cat to play with Allura’s own fluffy white cat named Juniper. “Are you new around here?”

“Y-yeah. Biochemistry major at the university.” Lance held himself back from screaming, hearing Keith stutter like that at Shiro.

Suddenly a loud bang rang out from the kitchen and Hunk popped his head out from the kitchen door. “So, uh, guys. Don’t wanna freak anyone out or anything. But like. There is a fire. Help. Please.”

“Goddamit, Coran what did you leave in the oven?” Pidge said as she ran into the kitchen, Coran on her tail. “I only left a bit of bread to crunch up.”

“ON FIVE HUNDRED DEGREES.” Hunk’s voice rang out, with the sounds of more crashes and fumbling.

“Good god, these people are going to send me to my grave early.” Allura shook her head at the mess. They all cringed at the panicked shouts. 

“They’re trying their best.” Shiro said as he patted Allura’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go make sure they don’t blow up the cafe.” Allura laughed as Shiro lead her to the kitchen, leaving Lane and Keith alone. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, both unsure of what to say as they watched each other’s cats tussle and cuddle with each other.

“So we got gay cats, huh?” Lance started off, unsure of where else to being.

“Yup.” was all Keith said, not giving Lance anything to work with. He decided to go with his gut instead.

“Damn. Gay cat, gay owner.” Lance said as smoothly as he could. “You in the same boat?” Lance wanted to kill himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Now he understood why Pidge needed to elbow him sometimes. Most times. Stupid gut.

Keith looked over at Lance, face twisted with confusion. “Is this your weird ass way of asking if I’m gay?”

“Yes. Yes it is.” Keith paused for a second, before he began chuckling at Lance’s question. Soon, Keith was doubled over with laughter, hands holding himself up on his knees. Lance stood next to him, covering his face with his hands and trying to ignore the burning hot sensation in his face.

“What kinda messed up pick up line is that?” Keith looked up at Lance, eyes shining in just the right way. 

“Well, I mean. Did it work?”

“Yes, I am in the same boat as my cat.” Lance lit up at Keith’s response. Keith only laughed again, shaking his head. “In more ways than one I guess.”

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.” Lance and Keith swung their heads once they heard the collective aw, just in time to see the kitchen door swing closed.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was kinda short and sorta rushed i guess? idk it was a cute au that thatshortangryperson helped me out with. not mentioned is Hunk's beautiful fluffy and yellow cat named Bot. but yeah guessed who fucking fell head over heels into voltron.... please talk to me about it i am a sucker for these space gays


End file.
